Episode 18 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Precious can't stop looking at her ring. Tank Top phones Debbie and invites her over after school. Adam is surprised to see Tank Top cooking for someone. Polly tells Debbie that she's happy that she's in love. Lisa asks Millie about married life. She asks if Lisa noticed anything about Josh and Adam. Gucci is furious to be moved from the moisturiser shoot to a catalogue shoot, as Lisa wants the moisturiser job. Precious gets a call from Tony Matthews, calling Burton a "heartless b*stard" and saying that he wants to kill Burton. Burton is not pleased with what Tony has to say and asks Lisa to leave. Millie shows off her wedding room. She corners Josh and asks why he was at the wedding. She tells Josh to get over his crush on Adam. She threatens him. Adam also warns Josh to leave him alone. Josh decides to tell everyone about Adam kissing him. Ben worries about Polly. She tells him that she feels trapped as nobody will accept them. Burton orders Precious to get the bank manager on the phone immediately. Lisa checks on Burton, he tells her it's none of her business. Burton tells Precious that he's in trouble. He shouts at her to call the bank manager again. A woman races into school and up the stairs. She bursts into the classroom, and is revealed to be Mrs. Jones - who calls Adam a "child abuser" and begins attacking him. Adam is called into the principal's office, and tells him that he's tried to give Josh some sort of guidance. Adam admits that he allowed Josh to stay, believing that he was thrown out of home. Troy talks with Ben. He asks about how he knows that he's in love. He picks up on the fact that Ben doesn't 100% love Polly. Burton tries to get half a million pounds from somewhere but fails. He still refuses to tell Precious what has happened. The principal informs Adam that he will call the police, and Adam explodes. Lisa tries to force Burton to tell him what's wrong. Lisa accuses Burton of not loving her. Burton tells Lisa that one of the investors has pulled out. Burton tells Lisa that he wants to do other things other than just the bar and modelling agency. He tells Lisa that there will be some parts of his life that he will keep from her. She begins to talk about Ben and Burton explodes. Lisa races off. Adam is arrested in front of all the students and teachers. They all crowd around the car, including Debbie and Mrs. Jones. Millie is distraught. Adam and Josh are interviewed. Josh reluctantly admits that Adam kissed him. Adam gets upset as he believes that nobody will believe him. Polly tells Troy, Gucci and Jamie that Burton deserves to lose everything. She explodes and says that they should take charge of their own futures. Tank Top prepares for Debbie's arrival. Millie races to the police station and is told that he has been released half an hour ago. Debbie is in a bad mood at the dinner. Tank Top gets angry and tells her that if she's going to mess him about, then she can leaves. They have an argument. He breaks up with her and she storms out. He smashes a plate on the floor. Stella goes to the bar and tells Ben that she was hoping that he'd pay her another visit. Stella introduces herself to Lisa and asks her for a private word. Lisa tells Stella that she's not sure that Burton is "the real thing". Stella tells Lisa that she's found Burton out quicker than she ever did. Precious warns Ben about Stella. Polly buys a bottle of champagne and takes Ben into the office. Polly goes into Burton's office and grabs their files. She tries to set them on fire and take Ben away from Liverpool. Ben stops her and Polly is not happy. Troy tells Precious that she is more exciting now that he knows more about her. Burton walks into the bar to find Stella talking to Lisa. He interrupts and Stella goes to the bar to leave him to talk to Lisa. Burton warns Lisa off Stella. Tank Top visits Debbie. They make up and start kissing. Polly thinks that Ben is starting to go off her. Troy tells Precious that he can deal with her being a stalker, but is not sure about falling in love. Polly arrives back in the flat and finds clothes all over the hallway. She is furious to discover Debbie is Tank Top's older man. Polly thinks Tank Top is trying to get back at her. Tank Top snaps at Polly and tells her that he likes Debbie and Debbie likes him - it's got nothing to do with her. Burton accuses Stella of stealing his girls. He demands that she leaves Lisa alone. Polly argues with Debbie, and when she leaves, Polly gets upset. Burton tries to sell Stella a share in the casino. She tells him that she will buy the bar for half a million pounds. Stella leaves the office and tells Ben that if he's looking for another job, to call her, and gives him her card. Stella informs Lisa that she owns the bar now. Adam stops walking and sits on a bench. He gets a call from Millie and throws his phone into the canal before getting upset. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006